


gently, like a winter wind

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holding Hands, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: “Iwa-chan, do you ever think of spring?”“Not really,” he says and he's thinking of Oikawa, stealing his scarf in the middle of the street. Oikawa, shoving his icicle fingertips into his pockets. Oikawa, propping his head onto his shoulder, cheeks flushed with the cold. Oikawa, pressing his lips into the nape of his neck because his mouth warms best there.Oikawa thinks of spring in the winter and Iwaizumi loves him for it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	gently, like a winter wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiviloti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti/gifts).



> woke up, typed half of this, and went back to bed. the best for one of my favorite people.

“Iwa-chan, do you ever think of spring?”

They’re sitting on a bench in a park. It’s dead of the midwinter and frost creeps on the edge of the wooden armrests, spiralling in icy, fractured edges. It’s not snowing, not quite yet, but their breaths come out in white puffs of smoke and Iwaizumi shuffles closer to his best friend to keep warm.

“Not really,” he says. “Winter’s just started, idiot, there’s so many things to do.”

He’s thinking of the peppermint hot chocolate his mom makes that he likes to pile whipped cream on. He’s thinking about the toasty fireplace at Oikawa’s house, because it’s always run hotter than the one at his. He’s thinking about stealing the keys into the Aoba Johsai gym to practice volleyball, because Oikawa will demand that they practice and it’s always too chilly to go outside.

“And?” Oikawa’s huffing, pouting like a child, and Iwaizumi bites back the laughter in his throat. “You’re not thinking of being warm right now?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Nah.”

He’s always liked winter, truth be told. He likes the scarves and heavy jackets and mittens. He likes the cozy blankets and fireplaces and hot chocolate. He likes the Christmas movies and homely glow of the decorations and  _ Oikawa,  _ being there under the wreaths and baubles and all.

He likes winter, all the things that come with it, and all the things that follow it.

(Oikawa, stealing his scarf in the middle of the street. Oikawa, shoving his icicle fingertips into his pockets. Oikawa, propping his head onto his shoulder, cheeks flushed with the cold. Oikawa, pressing his lips into the nape of his neck because his mouth warms best there.)

“It’s because Iwa-chan has a cold heart, that’s all,” Oikawa grumbles. His lanky arms circle Iwaizumi, and he’s pulled into Oikawa’s side. 

“Get off, clingy bastard,” he mutters. He makes no move to leave. Iwaizumi slips an arm around his waist instead, and squeezes at the chub he finds there. “Honestly, of course you’re damn cold. How many jackets are you even wearing?”

Oikawa’s pout deepens and Iwaizumi flicks his cheek for all he’s worth.

“Maybe I wanted to prove a point. Spring is superior.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and unwinds the scarf around his neck as Oikawa delves into one of his mindless rants.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it? All the flowers and new things and  _ growth— _ ” He pauses to arch an eyebrow at Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan wouldn’t know too much about that, right?”

“I’m going to  _ strangle _ you,” he says as he winds the scarf around Oikawa’s neck. He pats his handiwork when he’s done and offers him a disparaging smile. “Do better next time.”

“Mmm...why should I? Iwa-chan likes to mother me anyhow.” 

“I’ll take it back.”

Oikawa clutches the scarf around his neck like it’s a lifeline. “You gave it to me! It’s mine now!” 

Iwaizumi snorts. “Yeah, like everything else you stole from me that you never gave back. Asshole.”

Oikawa sticks out his tongue in response and snuggles deeper into the scarf. Iwaizumi leans back against the bench and looks into the sky.

It’s dark blue, almost black, and the glittering stars and silver moon are dusted over with gray clouds. Even if he cranes his neck to twist this way and that, he figures he’d still wouldn’t be able to see a single starlight. 

Iwaizumi briefly wonders if it’ll snow on the way home.

And then he remembers the best friend at his elbow, who hates everything cold.

He sighs and prods him. “Oi. Shittykawa. Why are you asking about spring?”

“I don’t respond to slander.”

“You just did.”

Another childish pout. He slides his face deeper into the scarf and Iwaizumi snorts.

“Well? I won’t ask again.”

They both know he will. Neither of them says it. Oikawa spares him the embarrassment

“Ir’s hopeful.”

Iwaizumi looks at him. Oikawa’s hands are to his mouth and his breath comes out like a cloud, a feeble attempt to warm them.

“And it’s warm. And beautiful. And I don’t have to worry because there’s not much to worry about in springtime. And…” Oikawa peers up at him, eyes sparkling with a childish sort of light. “Iwa-chan always looks so pretty when we go see the flowers.”

There’s a garden that they’ve been going to since they were children, located a couple of miles away from their suburban neighborhood. Every year, the field is painted in color, endless until the horizon, and brilliant under the guise of forever.

First, it was their families. Now, they go with just the two of them. Oikawa picks the pointiest looking flowers for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi selects the most delicate looking ones for Oikawa.

(And it’s  _ not _ because he thinks he’s delicate, it’s because they’re always the flowers that Oikawa holds closest to him, the ones he’s not afraid to wear in his hair.)

(What he finds out later is that it’s because Iwaizumi manages to nail each of Oikawa’s favorite flowers, every year.)

Iwaizumi’s breath stutters in his chest like played pipes. “You think?”

“I don’t have to think, Iwa-chan. It’s just a fact.”

His cheeks burn, but it only gives him more courage to continue on. “Hey Trashykawa, you know why I like winter?”

“Is it for the food?” Oikawa scoffs. “You’re so predictable sometimes.”

“That too,” he admits, “but I like winter because of you.”

Oikawa blinks rapidly. Iwaizumi reaches out and knocks his forehead with his fist, a fond smile tugging on his lips.

“I like the way you look when the snow starts to fall. And when the snowflakes are in your hair and your cheeks—” he pauses, feeling the flush of warmth in his face, “they turn all red.”

“Iwa-chan—”

“And sure, you’re a goddamn pain in the ass when you forget to wear layers out and when you cuddle up to me with your disgusting popsicle hands—”

“Hey—!”

“But it’s worth it. All of it. Just to see how pretty you are in the wintertime.” Iwaizumi grins and ruffles his hair. “Idiot.”

Oikawa’s cheeks are crimson when Iwaizumi gets to his feet and stretches out a gloved hand. “C’mon, let’s go home. It’s getting chillier.”

Oikawa’s eyes flick from his hand to his face, before he lets Iwaizumi pull him up. Gloved hands envelope bare ones, and as expected, Oikawa shoves his hand into Iwaizumi’s coat pocket.

“Let’s go home,” he agrees softly. “So Hajime can enjoy his winter.”

“Dumbass Tooru.” He pulls off a glove and laces his hand with the one in his pocket. “I already am.”

Oikawa barks a laugh as the first snowflakes of winter settle into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> u already got ur gross happy birthday but here's another one for you >:D happy birthday liv, ilysm and i hope ur day was sexc asf ;3
> 
> to the rest of you reading: thanks for being here!! go wish liv a happy birthday!! <33
> 
> \--
> 
> find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiroiimye) & [Tumblr](https://kiroiimye.tumblr.com/) and go say hi to liv on her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aiviloti) !! <33


End file.
